Errores de Dios
by Nami-23
Summary: Si preguntan sobre quien era "Sakura Haruno", ellos solo dirán que "élla" son: Naruto Uzumaki , Hinata Hyuuga y Sasuke Uchiha.
1. Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _**Masashi Kishimito**_. La Historia tampoco es mía, es de la escritora _**MichiShisui**_ , quien me ha dado permiso para publicar su fic!

Esta ha sido una de las 1ras historias que leí en fanfiction y que me hizo amar el Fandom de Naruto ¡No podía permitir que se pierda! :'D

 **Personajes:** _Principales_ Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Sakura Haruno.

 **Rated:** " **T** " por motivos implícitos.

 **Genero** : SobreNarutal/Romance/Amistad

 **Sin más tiempo, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Errores de Dios**_

 _ **.**_

 _POV_

 _Naruto_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Si me preguntan a mí sobre quien era "élla", yo solo diré que "élla" somos yo, Hinata y Sasuke._

Nací por primera vez en el año 1962 en Japón, más precisamente en la provincia de Hiroshima. Crecí hasta un par de años después de mi pubertad y morí. Para luego volver a nacer en el año 2000, en la capital de Tokio.

Mi nombre, aquello que me identifica y por lo que me llamaban fue; Naruto Uzumaki – _Si preguntan sobre "¿Tu padre era extranjero?" Les diré que creo que era coreano… No estoy del todo seguro, nunca pude preguntárselo_ – De ante mano me disculpare por si no se me entiende del todo. Las palabras no se me dan bien, de hecho antes de morir recuerdo haber sido pésimo en lengua, historia, matemática, geografía, trigonometría… Bueno, tal vez sea mejor decir en lo que era buena y eso eran los deportes. Siempre tenía energía y me gustaba correr. La adrenalina es mi fuerte, me ha acompañado a donde fuera, y es un rasgo muy propio de mí.

De hecho ahora en esta precisa vida nueva que tengo, " _mis_ " piernas tiemblan cuando me mantengo quieto ¡Odio estar quieto!

O tal vez debería decir _quieta_ … Puesto que he vuelto a nacer en el cuerpo de una chica; Una mujer.

Sin embargo aquello no quita el que haya cambiado parte de mis hábitos, sigo siendo de comer a montón como cualquier niño, mucho más si es mi comida favorita como el ramen, o las frituras y golosinas, o incluso mejor más ramen.

Quiero aclarar, que es al bastardo de Sasuke quien odia lo dulce, no yo.

¡¿Saben lo horrible que fue el no comer caramelos o masitas dulces cuando estábamos en preescolar?!

Fue un completo martirio. Los niños de la guardería no se nos acercaban ¡Nos huían como la lepra! Y mucho más cuando era y es, Sasuke quien les contesta.

Yo nunca he sido de la clase de chicos como los de este siglo, y creo que ni yo, ni el bastardo de Sasuke, ni Hinata jamás podremos serlos... ¡Los chicos de ahora son demasiado materialistas, todo lo resuelven a la ligera! Y aunque, de por sí, los tres somos sumamente distintos compartimos pocas características y tres hechos que nos asemejan, y son por ello que nos soportamos a medias;

 _Nacimos._

 _Morimos._

 _Y volvimos a nacer._

Mas en cuanto a personalidades – _Obviando lo que ya he mencionado_ – somos completamente adversos; Sasuke es indiferente, Hinata tímida y yo un extrovertido. Nunca concordamos en nada, y ya hemos tenido varias discrepancias entre Sasuke y yo. Hinata... Bueno ella si apenas se comunica y hace notar poco o nada su presencia. Aunque con los años eso ha cambiado, un poco, y me alegra de que aquello ocurriera – _No se lo digan, pero Hinata es genial 'ttebayo._

En cuanto nuestros nuevos " _padres_ ", ellos creen que somos bipolares o más bien " _tripolares_ ". No sé cuál de todos los psicólogos, psiquiatras y terapeutas que hemos visitado, llegaron a esa – _sarcasmo–_ brillante deducción…

¡Ah! Casi lo olvido, también compartimos un mismo nombre, el cual es; Sakura Haruno.

En resumen: Debió haber habido algún fallo halla arriba o halla abajo, donde deberíamos de realmente estar. Y debió haber sido un error muy grande porque, en este cuerpo en el que estoy, residimos tres almas, no una como seria lo propio.

Pero. ¿Saben que es lo peor de todo este embrollo…? ¡Que la persona que me gusta, la primera chica a la que le importo, resida también en este cuerpo conmigo!

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ** _Estoy viendo de corregir la ortografía! Solo esperen, nwn... Pronto estará sin esos HORRORES gramaticales, que se, a muchos les hace doler los ojos._**


	2. Sasuke Uchiha

**Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _**Masashi Kishimito**_. La Historia tampoco es mía, es de la escritora _**MichiShisui**_ , quien me ha dado permiso para publicar su fic!

Esta ha sido una de las 1ras historias que leí en fanfiction y que me hizo amar el Fandom de Naruto ¡No podía permitir que se pierda! :'D

 **Sin más tiempo, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Errores de Dios**_

 ** _._**

 _POV_

 _Sasuke_

 _._

 _._

 _Si me preguntan a mí sobre quien era "ella" yo solo diré que "ella" somos yo, Uzumaki, y Hyuuga._

 _No iniciare un "mini" relato de mi biografía. Solo les diré que yo soy Uchiha Sasuke. ¿Cuándo nací? Es algo que ni a ti, ni al idiota del Uzumaki,_ _ni a la metiche de la Hyuuga, ni a nadie debería de importarles. No pienso hablar de ello, pues, para que sepas quien he sido solo tienen que saber cómo he muerto._

Porque yo también morí. De lo contrario no estaría atrapado aquí, en este cuerpo de mujer, junto con estos dos insoportables… Créanme que he intentado convencerlos para que hiciéramos suicidio conjunto, pero la inútil de la Hyuuga y el pelmazo de Naruto no lo harán. Pese a todo, ellos dos aún _aman_ vivir. ¿Y yo? Yo soy demasiado orgulloso como para asesinarme – _Y asesinarlos a ellos._

No diré la fecha de mi fallecimiento – _Uzumaki fue demasiado descuidado al decírselos. Hmf, es típico de un perdedor como él…_ – pero como ya dije, mi muerte habla por sí sola de quien fui.

En esta "nueva vida" – _Que claramente para mí es una condena ¡Un suplicio extraído de las llamas del infierno!–_ he nacido sin hermanos, somos "hija" única. Y he de aclarar que es una suerte que no tenga nuevamente un hermano mayor, ni uno menor.

Mi cordura no lo hubiese soportado.

Retomando el hecho, he tenido en mi vida anterior un hermano mayor, del cual debo contarles que su nombre era Itachi y el apellido exactamente igual al mío – _Eres un, o una, idiota si creías que él iba a tener otro apellido… ¡Es mi hermano, lógicamente llevaríamos el mismo apellido!_ – Él era el primogénito, el perfecto, el culto, el listo, el adorado, el todo… Y yo, yo solo era el hermano menor del hijo perfecto. Aquel que siempre estaría bajo la sombra de una familia aristocrática que solo ve por el bien de uno, y no de todos – _Mi madre era la excepción, ella si me veía. Pero como mujer, ella no podía opinar… No podía decir nada. –_ Sin embargo mi hermano el perfecto, tenía consigo una imperfección mortal que amenazaba con todos los planes a futuros de él. Itachi desarrollo células leucémicas a los doce años. Yo tenía ocho en aquel entonces.

Para contar lo que sigue a continuación, debo citar las palabras textuales que marcarían mis cinco años consecutivos y agonizantes de vida. Palabras dicha por nadie menos que mí progenitor. Quien ojala, a estas alturas, este anclado en el peor de los siete círculos del infierno que atravesó Dante.

 _…"Tu hermano a nacido con suerte. Él es un genio, un Uchiha y tú… Tú has tenido suerte de nacer"…_

Dicho aquello, abreviare los siguientes sucesos a uno que tanto ustedes como los dos idiotas que tengo como compañía en este cuerpo puedan entender. Para mi desgracia mis cromosomas eran compatibles con los de mi hermano. Mi medula ósea, estaba sana y podía ser usada para salvarle.

Yo era la cura para mi hermano.

No creo que Itachi se haya enterado quien era el "caritativo donante", hasta incluso ni siquiera sé si él sobrevivió a la operación de medula – _La medicina no estaba tan desarrollada como lo está ahora…–_ De lo único que si estoy seguro, porque lo viví, es que mi primera muerte – _Nuevamente he de morir en este cuerpo, que no es nuestro–_ fue tortuosa, llena de soledad y dolor.

La paz, el acompañamiento, una palabra de consuelo, nunca llegaron a mí.

Jamás veré la vida como un estado placentero. Y sé que Uzumaki Naruto y Hyuuga Hinata cargan esos mismos pensamientos revestidos de una mentira que yo por estar adherido a ellos día a día – _Desde hace ya quince años–_ sé que es eso: Una mentira blanca.

Nacimos

Morimos

Y volvimos a nacer.

El número tres debe ser el numero maldito por excelencia… pero ¡Oh casualidad! – _Tks…–_ No somos tres si no cuatro. Este cuerpo debió de tener un alma y tal vez esa alma fue más lista que nosotros y consiguió escaparse de lo que es la tortura de la vida.

Creó que es la primera vez que diré que alguien género en mí curiosidad… ¿Quién es Sakura Haruno? ¿Y dónde está?

Porque en este cuerpo que le pertenece a ella. No se encuentra.

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	3. Hinata Hyuuga

**Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _**Masashi Kishimito**_. La Historia tampoco es mía, es de la escritora _**MichiShisui**_ , quien me ha dado permiso para publicar su fic!

Esta ha sido una de las 1ras historias que leí en fanfiction y que me hizo amar el Fandom de Naruto ¡No podía permitir que se pierda! :'D

 **Sin más tiempo, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Errores de Dios**_

 ** _._**

 _POV_

 _Hinata_

 _._

 _._

 _Si me preguntan a mí sobre quien era "ella" yo solo podre decirles que "ella" somos Naruto, Sasuke y yo._

 _Mi nombre es Hyuuga Hinata. O al menos aquel fue mi nombre hasta que pase hacer parte de Haruno Sakura. Yo… yo tampoco soy muy buena con las palabras, aunque me gusta leer mucho y cuando me lo permiten me gusta escribir y pintar. Pero… eso a Sasuke no le agrada. Trato de evitar tener conflictos con él, prefiero darle la razón, porque tal vez está en lo cierto al decirme que mi gusto por la literatura es burdo, cursi y que mis pinturas son un desperdicio de acrílicos y oleos._

 _A mi primer padre tampoco le gustaba lo que yo hacía, y Sasuke me hace acordar mucho a él –_ _Me avergüenzo al admitir, que abecés le temo… Le tengo mucho miedo a los gritos, a los golpes, y a las...–_ _Más no le odio._

 _Jamás he podido odiar a nadie, y Sasuke es amable a su manera._

 _Naruto es todo lo contrario de las personas que he conocido en mi anterior vida. Él es muy amable en el trato que tiene hacía a mí. A él le gusta lo que yo hago. A él no le molesta mi presencia… ¡Él siempre me escucha, aunque no tenga fuerzas para hacerme oír! Le estoy agradecida por ello, por cada detalle que tiene conmigo. Aunque a veces me gustaría pedirle, que no discutiera tanto con Sasuke. Casi siempre terminan golpeándonos con nuestros propios puños, ocasionándonos moretones y hematomas… Los cuales cubro de inmediato con un poco de maquillaje, o ropa holgada. Un poco de base clara y un poco de rubor siempre consiguen hacer pasar desapercibido los golpes –_ _Cualquier golpe…–_ _No quiero seguir preocupando a los señores Harunos, ni a nadie._

 _En cuanto a mí… lamento no tener mucho que contarles. Nunca he sido alguien interesante de conocer, hasta seguramente les aburriría mi anterior vida –_ _Mi madre solía decirme, que si no hay nada bueno que decir de algo, mejor no decir nada–_ _Por eso yo… prefiero que solo sepan qué:_

 _Nací_

 _Morí_

 _Y volví a nacer…_

 _Como Naruto y Sasuke… solo que ellos realmente no merecieron morir, ni estar atados aquí._

 _También, me gustaría decirles que aunque sé que dada las circunstancia en… en la que he vuelto a la vida puedo confesarles que es la primera vez que paso tanto tiempo acompañada de alguien. Naruto siempre me consiente al comer dulces, principalmente rollos de canelas los cuales son mis favoritos. A él le gusta conversar conmigo y es muy divertido hablar con Naruto. Siempre consigue sacarme una sonrisa. Uzumaki es como un sol. Siempre alumbrando el camino con su alegría._

 _Pero, aunque Naruto sea muy divertido y animado, debo recordarme que Sasuke está con nosotros y es nuestro deber hacer que nuestra estadía aquí…en esta forma, en este cuerpo, sea agradable. No tan solo para nosotros dos, si no para nosotros tres._

 _Aunque, admito con cierta culpa, que siento que soy yo quien debería conseguir que nos llevemos bien… Supongo que es normal que no lo consiga. Que falle, como siempre lo he hecho._

 _._

 _"_ _Eres una hija inútil… Nuevamente has sacado una calificación menor a la de tu primo… ¡No sirves para nada! ¡Sácate la ropa ahora mismo para que recibas tu castigo!"_

 _._

 _También me gustaría decir que, aunque dadas las circunstancias y aunque los tres pensemos que esto debió haber sido una equivocación, creo… creo que los padres de Sakura son personas muy buenas y que realmente nos quieren. Y sé que Naruto y Sasuke aprecian ello tanto como yo. Sin embargo, tal vez –_ _No quiero sonar egoísta con lo que diré pero…–_ _tal vez yo los aprecie más que ellos._

 _Sakura Haruno hubiese sido realmente afortunada de conocer a sus padres, ¡Ellos son encantadores!_

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	4. Capitulo I: La rutina

**Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _**Masashi Kishimito**_. La Historia tampoco es mía, es de la escritora _**MichiShisui**_ , quien me ha dado permiso para publicar su fic!

Esta ha sido una de las 1ras historias que leí en fanfiction y que me hizo amar el Fandom de Naruto ¡No podía permitir que se pierda! :'D

 **Sin más tiempo, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Errores de Dios**_

 ** _._**

Capitulo I: _La rutina como Haruno Sakura_

 _._

 _._

Era un día normal del mes de junio. Había sol, hacía calor, y el molesto despertador de la mesada los puso en alerta anunciándoles que debían despertar he ir al instituto. Fue el turno de Naruto de llevar la delgada mano que les pertenecía a los tres y callar dicho aparato, el cual lo golpeó de manera bruta callando de una vez al molesto sonido de este.

Rompiendo en el proceso, el despertador en forma de rana que habian comprado la semana pasada con la mitad de la mesada que les daban.

Sasuke, usando la otra mano que aún seguía dentro del cobertor, ayudo al cuerpo a incorporarse mientras sacudía los flecos de cabello rosa hacia atrás, mirando el entorno en el que estaban sometidos. Sabiendo que continuaba en aquella _pesadilla/realidad_ que significaba vivir en un cuerpo escuálido en el que estaba atado a los otros dos _idiotas._

–¡Odio ir a la escuela!– Empezó berreando Uzumaki como en todas las mañanas. Cuando Naruto hablaba el timbre de la voz se volvía molesta y chirriante, esa era la forma de diferenciarlos. Las tonada en la voz. El Uzumaki tenía la clara intención de volver a acostar, cuando fue interrumpido por el accionar de los otros dos compañeros del cuerpo. –¡Oh vamos, no fastidien! Duérmanos un poco más, chicos…

El Uchiha obligo al cuerpo a mantenerse sentado mientras el irritante dormilón de Naruto pechaba por volver a acostarse. Así estuvieron varios segundos, hasta que Hyuuga puso fin a la disputa, la entidad femenina entre dos masculinas, proporciono calma. Fue Hinata quien saco los pies de entre las sabanas para apoyarlos en la madera de la recamara.

–E-es una mañana bonita. Seguro será un gran día para todos– Indico el característico timbre de voz de la Hyuuga, el cual era femenino y bastante suave. Acompañado en lo regular, por su tartamudeos.

Naruto bostezo abriendo al máximo posible la boca, y dejo que Hinata y el inadaptado del Uchiha se hicieran cargo del cuerpo por la mañana. Aunque aquello no significaba que él podría volver a dormir. Si el cuerpo estaba despierto, los tres estarían despiertos.

–Es una mañana horrenda, y no asegures nada Hyuuga– Vocifero Sasuke, quien tenía un timbre de voz desinteresada y fastidiado de todo y con todos. Nunca estaba contento –Apresuremos a vestirnos e ir al instituto. No quiero toparme con e _llos_ hoy. No estoy de humor _…_

Con _ellos,_ el Uchiha se refería a los señores Haruno.

Levantándose, se encaminaron hacia el armario para buscar el uniforme que llevaban a diario. Hyuuga era quien se encargaba de "vestirles" – _o más bien vestirla_ – puesto que ni Naruto ni Sasuke se sentía interesados de tener que "verse" o sentirse _desnuda_. Era molesto todo el tema, pero así era y ya debían estar a acostumbrados. O al menos intentar acostumbrarse.

Lo peor venía cuando debían bañarse.

Cuando alguno de ellos no quería hacerse cargo de alguna situación la delegaba a otro. Como ahora, donde Naruto y Sasuke se sumergían en una especie de nada, un vacío en la psiquis, donde solo escuchaban lo que ocurría a su alrededor, mas no podía ni verlo ni sentirlo.

–Creo que deberíamos darnos u-un baño antes de salir– Indico con timidez la única presencia femenina del cuerpo –Ayer no quisieron bañarse y tuvimos educación física… No creo q-que el desodorante nos ayude a pasar desapercibidos esta vez.

Aquello ultimo Hinata lo dijo sin detenerse a pensarlo – _aunque si se eran sinceros, tampoco era como si hubiese alguna clase de privacidad en lo que se pensara_ – Debían de ser cuidadosos hasta en lo que meditaban, pues de lo contrario los otros inquilinos del cuerpo también sabrían lo que piensas o sientes. La única forma de evitar que aquello ocurriese, era cuando ponían una especie de barrera –c _reada con cierto tipo de imaginación_ – entre uno y los otros dos. No había lógica para aquello, y tal vez por eso es que el Uchiha estaba irritado siempre.

Pues él carecía de creatividad, y no podía siquiera meditar sin que Naruto – _el más entrometido_ – saltara a comentar algo.

–Ni se te ocurra Hyuuga. Solo cállate, ponle un poco de perfume y apúrate a terminar de vestirnos hmf…–Demando Sasuke empezando a perder la poca paciencia.

Hinata era demasiado sumisa, amable y tolerante. Le hacía acordar en parte a su difunta madre y eso a él, al Uchiha, le molestaba. Le ponía de muy mal humor que Hinata despertara en él todo y cada uno de los recuerdos que acarreaba de Uchiha Mikoto.

–¡No le des órdenes a Hinata, idiota!– Grito la voz chirriante del Uzumaki golpeándose a los tres con un puñetazo en la mejilla –Si Hinata dice que debemos bañarnos, es que debemos bañarnos y punto, _'ttebayo._

La aludida llevo con suavidad la mano hasta la mejilla donde acababa de golpearles a los tres. Naruto era muy impulsivo y siempre terminaba ocasionado algún rasguño o golpe en el cuerpo de Sakura Haruno. Hinata estaba agradecida por los vestigios de su pasado de saber cómo tapar las golpizas, así no preocupar a nadie.

Cuando las personas empiezan a percibir los golpes… surgen siempre mayores problemas.

–Por si no lo recuerdan hoy tenemos examen de lingüística, y no me he pasado todo el día de ayer estudiando para nada. Así que hoy se hará lo que yo diga ¡¿Entendido?!– Gruño Sasuke mirándose desafiante frente del espejo del closet.

Aunque la mirada verdosa que le devolvía aquel reflejo se fue transformando lentamente de desafiante a una de asco y repulsión. El verse metido en un cuerpo de una muchacha, de una muchacha delgada y de cabello rosados, no le hacía para nada feliz. A ninguno. Los tres se sentían usurpadores.

–Naruto, Sasuke tiene razón– Objeto Hinata cerrando la falda del marinero del instituto –Hoy es nuestro examen trimestral. No p-podemos llegar tarde. El baño puede esperar. No te preocupes…

Tras los vocablos suaves de la Hyuuga, el Uchiha obligo al cuerpo a que agarrara el portafolio y que abrieran la puerta de la recamara para encontrarse, sorpresivamente, con la señora Haruno de frente. La adulta parecía haber estado en la puerta de la recamara a la espera de preguntarle a su "hija" si necesitaba algo, pero lo más probable es que no hubiese hecho ruido alguno para escuchar la conversación.

Una conversación, llevada aparentemente por una misma persona.

–¡Oh cariño! Veo que ya has despertado– Señalo lo obvio. –¿Dormiste bien?

Sasuke sintió deseos de bufar y Naruto de rodar los ojos. Más la Hyuuga, aunque siempre se quebrace moralmente ante ambos, era sumamente resistente y amable con los padres del cuerpo donde residían. Podía ver en la mirada jade de esa mujer, el dolor infinito que solo un padre sabe que significa el tener un hijo diferente al normal que siempre se espera.

–Hai…

–¿Vas a bajar a desayunar, entonces? No he dejado que tu padre siquiera toque los oniwiris rellenos de tomate que sé que te encantan.

Hinata obligo al cuerpo a mantenerse quieto y sonreír, aunque los otros dos pechaban por avanzar e irse de allí de inmediato.

–Oh lo ciento pero estamos… D-digo, estoy de salida m-madre. Hoy tengo un examen importante, no puedo quedarme– Comento Hyuuga dejando caer de lado el cabello rosa del cuerpo, dando un aspecto femenino y frágil que fue roto inmediatamente por Naruto quien tomó el mando del cuerpo –¡¿Hay ramen o fideo o algo que no sea arroz?! Eso me produce una trancadera que ni te cuento vieja.

La señora Haruno ya conocía aquel accionar de quien ella seguiría creyendo hasta el final que era su hija, por lo cual, no se sorprendía del cambio repentino de personalidad que esta podía mostrar. Solo esperaba que no saliera la tercera "personalidad" a la que tanto ella como a su esposo, y los demás directivos, llegaba intimidarles.

–Claro Sakurita. Hay ramen, oniwiris y rollos de canela. Y de acompañante un buen vaso de leche, ¡Todavía estas en periodo de crecimiento! Nada de saltarte las comidas, mi niña– Índico con una sonrisa maternal, tomando el portafolio de su hija para ayudarla a bajar. Mas aquella personalidad que tan poco grata le era, le impidió retirarle el maletín.

Mirando con aquellos iris jades, rasgados de manera desafiantes y molestos, la adulta se dio cuenta de que su "hija" había retornado a la personalidad huraña y retraída. Las otras dos "personalidades" eran más agradables y sabia como lidiar con ellas, pero con esta no había caso…

Ni siquiera el mejor psiquiatría de todo Japón pudo hacer algo para ayudar a su hija a "eliminar" la tercera "personalidad".

–Dije que debo irme- Dictamino Sasuke mientras pechaba a la mujer parada frente a él y camino a grandes trancos hasta bajar las escaleras. Obligando en todo momento a que ni Hinata ni Naruto fueran a querer voltearse a disculparse.

Esta vez estaba de muy mal humor.

Y sus otros dos compañeros de cuerpo lo notaron. Por lo que Hinata solamente acoto a que se metieran por unos instantes al lavado de la casa para poder arreglar y tapar la mejilla que el Uzumaki había golpeado y que dentro de poco se inflamaría.

.

.

.

.

En el instituto la situación se dio con la cotidianidad de los últimos diez años.

Naruto, queriendo ir a jugar baloncesto con los muchachos del curso. Hinata, pasando el tiempo con la que aparentemente era la única chica que se les acercaba, la cual era una rubia simplona y que únicamente le hablaba a Sakura Haruno para copiarle los deberes – _o esa al menos era la opinión de Sasuke_ – Pero el Uchiha tuvo la última palabra, obligando a que se quedaran en el aula releyendo lo que rendían en el próximo recreo.

Estaban solos. O más bien "sola" en todo el curso. Frente aquel pizarrón gigante y de color verde que al Uzumaki le producía sueño, a la Hyuuga nerviosismo, y al Uchiha desinterés. Ninguno de ellos se había percatado que era objeto de observaciones curiosas de muchos otros estudiantes de cursos superiores o profesores.

Sin mencionar a la psicopedagoga que había insistido en tener sesiones con la señorita "Sakura Haruno" dos veces al mes.

–Como odio esas sesiones– Comento Naruto acordándose que esa semana tendrían una de ellas –Si al menos nos hicieran ver dibujitos o imágenes como lo hacen los psicólogos de la tele, sería interesante. Pero no… Solo nos hacen preguntas aburridas y de las cuales Sasuke siempre contesta algo mal, que hace que nos quedemos más tiempo.

Suspiro el Uzumaki provocando que el cuerpo se derrumbara sobre el banco en el que estaban sentados. Naruto aún no olvidaba la vez que salieron diagnosticados con ' _TRANSTORNO ANTISOCIAL'_ todo por culpa del Uchiha.

–Si tal vez nos comportáramos un poco mejor frente al resto de las personas, po-podríamos pasar inadvertidos y así no iríamos a más terapias…– Los vocablos que estaba diciendo la Hyuuga fueron cortados por el timbre de voz del Uchiha –¿A qué te refieres con que podríamos fingir? ¡Tú ni siquiera puedes mantenerte de pie cuando nos toca dar un discurso! ¡Nos hiciste ver como imbécil en la exposición de Biología del mes pasado!

Hinata se acomplejo haciendo que la cabeza bajara y el cabello rosado cubriera el campo de visión de los tres. Como si con ello las palabras de Sasuke fueran a dolerle menos.

–Deja de recriminarle todo a Hinata, ella estuvo genial… ¡No entiendo porque siempre la tratas tan mal!– Demando Naruto a punto de pegarse, y pegarles en el estómago, cuando su tripas sonaron indicándoles que tenían hambre.

La Hyuuga acoto hacer que los pómulos de Sakura se sonrojaran, Sasuke mirase incomodo por fuera del ventanal del curso, y el Uzumaki estirace los labios con fastidio hacia adelante.

–Alimenten el cuerpo y volvemos de inmediato al curso ¿Entendido?– Dictamino el Uchiha levantándose mientras cruzaba los brazos y empezaba a caminar hacia afuera del salón a paso lentos, el cual, empezó a volverse más rápido hasta el punto de comenzar a correr –¡Comeremos ramen, ' _ttebayo_!

Vocifero Naruto, haciendo que la falda volara en su corrida, y Hyuuga por inercia usara los brazos para mantenerla abajo. Impidiendo que vieran las bragas. Sasuke y Hinata se dejaron llevar a la velocidad descolocada y animada del Uzumaki hasta llegar a la cafetería.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos los alumnos quienes no terminaban de saber quién era realmente Sakura Haruno. ¿Acaso _ella_ era: la tímida, era la necia, era la huraña? ¡¿Quién era realmente Sakura Haruno?!

.

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	5. Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _**Masashi Kishimito**_. La Historia tampoco es mía, es de la escritora _**MichiShisui**_ , quien me ha dado permiso para publicar su fic!

Esta ha sido una de las 1ras historias que leí en fanfiction y que me hizo amar el Fandom de Naruto ¡No podía permitir que se pierda! :'D

 **Sin más tiempo, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Errores de Dios**_

 ** _._**

 _POV_

 _Sakura Haruno_

 _..."Todos somos marcados"..._

 _._

 _._

 _Si me preguntan a mí sobre quien era "yo" solo diré que "yo" son, Hinata, Naruto y Sasuke._

 _Mi referente seria "Haruno Sakura" ese es el nombre de mi entidad, de mi existencia._

 _Quien soy y quien fui, es algo que quiero contarles, pero para hacerlo debo rebobinar todo desde un principio. Desde mí principio._

 _Yo al igual que los tres inquilinos que habitan en el cuerpo que me correspondía: Nací y morí, pero la diferencia es que yo no he vuelto a nacer. En estos momentos estoy en un limbo, una blancura astral donde todo lo que sé es que no soy nada. ¿Absurdo? Déjenme decirles, que_ _nada_ _es completamente absurdo._

 _Nací y viví muchos años, décadas, un lustro, hasta cumplir alrededor de sesenta y tantos. Morí rodeada de las personas que me han amado y yo ame, entre ellos mi hija Sarada, mis nietos, mi yerno, mis amigos que aún espero que vivan... Forme una hermosa familia y tuve un montón de amigos durante mi tiempo._

 _Yo he sido de esas personas afortunadas que solo ha tenido que liar con problemas pequeños e insignificantes. No como ellos._

 _Mis problemas a comparación de los de los tres inquilinos de mi cuerpo no fueron nada._

 _Tuvo que pasar mucho tiempo para que me diera cuenta de que ellos sufrían de una manera descomunal. Tenían una sombra inmensa que los perseguían, una sombra que ellos escondían con gritos estridentes, silencios asfixiantes, e indiferencias fatales._

 _Esta es mi historia entretejida a la de ellos…_

 _._

 _Uzumaki Naruto fue mi estudiante desde primaria hasta segundo año de secundaria, exactamente hasta octubre de 1975 cuando lo secuestraron fuerzas nor-coreanas y lo fusilaron por ser el hijo de Minato Namikaze, un político federal de sur-corea. Naruto nunca usaba el apellido de su padre, ni en los exámenes ni mucho menos en su presentación y fue tras su muerte que entendí el porqué de ello._

 _El padre de Naruto proyectaba un destino incierto sobre su único hijo, una amenaza que rondaba cerca de una posible guerra que se iba a librar entre las dos coreas. Una amenaza que ya se había cobrado a la madre de aquel rubio…_

 _Condenando así el futuro de aquel muchacho._

 _No me di cuenta de ello, porque siempre lo vi como el tipo de chico que busca llamar la atención y pasarla bien con sus amigos. Un chico normal, así era Naruto ante mis ojos. Alguien que es feliz y tiene suerte. Cuando la verdad es que Naruto siempre buscaba llamar la atención por quien era él, tratando de alejarse de aquella marca imaginaria que su padre había impuesto en sus hombros y de la que nunca podría librarse._

 _Tratando de dejar en todos una_ _marca_ _de quien era. Pareciendo saber, que no tenía mucho tiempo para ser notado._

 _Naruto, el chico de las bromas, el pésimo en todas las materias, el último de la clase. Aquel por quien siempre renegábamos todos los profesores, y yo me incluyo en ellos. El muchacho que nunca se quejó de ser quien era, quien estaba feliz por recibir cualquier noticia, tanto buena como mala, siempre ansioso, siempre con una sonrisa. Lamentablemente no pude hacer nada más que regañarlo. La pedagogía en aquel momento era pésima._

 _Él murió muy temprano para saber que al año entrante conocería al amor de su vida. A una muchacha que era su opuesto natural, a una joven que no quería dejar una_ _marca_ _en nadie porque no se consideraba digna siquiera de tener personas cercanas._

 _._

 _Esa chica fue, Hyuuga Hinata._

 _Ella llego en 1976 al instituto. La vi como un tipo de adolescente lista, amable y respetuosa con todos. De esas chicas bonita, elegante y que tratan de no llamar la atención vistiendo por lo general ropas holgadas y que le daban el aspecto de "rellenita" Recuerdo que con los demás profesores, especialmente con mi amiga Ino Yamanaka_ _–mi querida colega en el trabajo, y amiga de infancia y toda una vida–_ _siempre comentábamos aquella anomalía que poseía Hinata._

 _Hyuuga no cuidaba de su físico, pero si se maquillaba –_ _principalmente utilizaba bases faciales y no únicamente en la cara, si no en el cuello y lo que se podía ver de las piernas y brazos_ _– Ino era una experta en ello y me lo dijo tantas veces que termine fijándome, pues yo era tutora de la clase de Hinata y debía tener conocimiento de que pasaba por la cabeza de mis alumnos._

 _O al menos eso se espera de un tutor promedio._

 _No logre percatarme de nada serio en un comienzo, Hinata era atenta, se notaba que estudiaba y se concentraba en clases. Lo que llamo mi atención en ella era cuando llegaba el momento de hacer trabajos grupales. Hyuuga se cohibía de hablar con otros compañeros. Le costaba sociabilizar. Al principio pensé que podía ser esa extrema timidez de ella pero entonces volví a plantearme_ _–¿Si es tan tímida, por qué se pinta?–_ _Estábamos recién en el año 1976, pintarse era una clara muestra de valor en las jóvenes, por lo que era contradictorio el accionar de Hyuuga._

 _Ella era sumamente tímida pero se maquillaba, ¿Por qué?_

Una de las mañanas del mes de noviembre del mismo año llego una noticia terrible hecha por el primo de Hinata que concurría al mismo instituto – _Hyuuga Neji, de quien no tuve nunca más noticias alguna_ – Él era un año mayor a ella y por lo que sabía, no había un buen trato entre ambos. Neji llamo al teléfono de la escuela para notificar de la defunción de Hinata.

La muchacha tímida y silenciosa de mi salón había muerto.

Durante esa misma semana el encabezado del periódico saco un enorme anuncio en el cual decía.

 _…"El funcionario Hiashi Hyuuga preso por asesinato y violación a su hija mayor"…_

Hyuuga Hinata no se cohibía por que fuera tímida. Hyuuga Hinata estaba sometida bajo la presión de un padre, que la esperaba en su hogar para ejercer sobre ella continuos maltratos tantos físicos como psicológicos. Ella misma debió a ver sabido que el momento de su muerte seria cobrada por aquel monstruo que tenía por padre.

Me arrepiento de no haber sido más cuidadosa, más atenta, porque tal vez si hubiese podido que tras todo aquel maquillaje se encontraban moretones que llegaban al alma rota de esa niña, quien ni siquiera tuvo la oportunidad de hablar o decírselo a alguien… Tal vez el hablar con ella hubiese hecho la diferencia.

Pero no fue así. No pudo ser así. Yo en aquel entonces esta con mis propios problemas _–los cuales nuevamente consideraba problemas monumentales…_ – Yo no podía concebir hijos, y creí tontamente que era la persona más desafortunada del mundo y que todo lo malo me estaba pasando justamente a mí. Pero no, el leer aquel anuncio, el recordar la sonrisa de aquella tímida jovencita, el pensar en aquel muchacho, Naruto… Me hizo ver y plantearme que mis dificultades eran minúsculas.

Me animo a dar el paso más importante en mi vida. Adoptar. Fui madre soltera, enamorándome a primera vista de mi pequeña hija, _Sarada_. No volví a emparejarme ni mucho menos buscar a alguien. Siempre fui reacia a los hombres por mi carácter duro y dominante – _Aunque no con todos_ …– Hubo alguien, un niño que conseguía sacar una parte tierna de mí y volverme sin duda una boba andante.

Uchiha Sasuke. El primer y único "amor" de mi niñez.

*…Fue amor a primera vista, como me paso con Sarada el día que la adopte…*

.

.

De Uchiha Sasuke no tengo mucho que contar, solo que nuevamente no fui capaz de haberlo ayudado – _esta vez por inmadura, era muy niña cuando el desapareció_ – En aquel niño había algo que era atrayente, a todas nos gustaba y ello incluye a mi mejor amiga Ino con quien llegue a enemistarme por aquel afecto desmesurado que teníamos por alguien a quien nunca nos tomamos el tiempo de conocer realmente.

Teníamos un amor idealizado. Pensando que aquel chico, azabache y de rasgos aristocráticos era nuestro adonis del momento. Pero Ino pudo salir de aquel enamoramiento infantil, yo no…

Ese niño siempre fue callado y hablaba poco o nada. Y lo que hablaba nunca era referente a él, sino a su hermano mayor y lo genial que este era.

¿Quién era Uchiha Sasuke? Es una pregunta que continuamente me he hecho a lo largo de mi vida y de la cual considero, ha sido la principal causa que me ha atrapado a recordarle con el mismo afecto.

Quien fue él y que hizo para terminar desapareciendo de mi vida a tan temprana edad, es algo que desconocí hasta que yo misma morí.

 _._

 _._

 _…El alma es etérea, no se ve, no se siente pero si se escucha…_

 _._

 _._

Cuando morí recuerdo haber estado pensando en aquellos dos alumnos por quienes realmente no pude hacer nada. Fueron ellos quienes me volvieron una madre hecha y derecha. Una madre que dio todo por su hija, queriendo inmensamente que ella fuera feliz.

Aprendí por esos dos alumnos a ser una mujer de principios y que siempre tenía tiempo para su familia.

Naruto y Hinata rondaron en mi mente cuando cerré los ojos y como un soplido frio me sumergí en el túnel del final, arrastrando conmigo mis recuerdos, mi felicidad y mis pesares. Morí. Naruto y Hinata eran esos pesares que acarree en mi lecho de muerte y más halla, esperaba encontrármelos nuevamente.

Ni bien vislumbre aquel punto blanco de luz del que tanto había escuchado, el cual da fin e inicio a una vida, empecé a caminar hacia ello.

Más, antes de llegar a dicha luz lo sentí. Había alguien esperando – _No a mí exactamente_ – parecía llevar mucho tiempo allí, pude idealizarlo como un muchacho de dieciséis o diecisiete años, que estaba cruzado de brazos y con cabello negro recogido en una cola baja.

El suspiro decepcionado, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando a alguien que aún no llegaba. Me detuve y voltee a tratar de buscarle con la mirada.

–Disculpa ¿Te has perdido? _–_ Le pregunte. Y supe, no me pregunte como, que él me escucho.

Paso un breve lapsus de silencio hasta que élcontesto a mi pregunta.

–Yo no… Mi tonto hermano menor es el que debió quedarse a mitad del camino. Él es quien se perdio _–_ Me dijo con otro suspiro. Esta vez fue una exhalación genuinamente cansada. Parecía no haber hablado con nadie en mucho, mucho tiempo.

 _–Oh_ … Ya veo _–_ Indique, mi voz era la de una mujer mayor. Tal vez aquello le inspiro confianza para hablarme –¿Por qué no lo vas a buscar? Tal vez eso es lo que tu hermano necesita…

Debí sonar atrevida al comentar aquello pero, ¿Qué perdía preguntando? Ya estaba muerta y ese muchacho también. La moral y diplomacia para un muerto no importan.

–Si voy a por él, él se decepcionaría de saber que estoy aquí– Fue su respuesta. Lentamente fue familiarizando su voz.

Rememorando en mis recuerdos a alguien aunque todavía no tenía claro quién, pero creí reconocerlo.

–¿Quieres que lo valla a buscar yo?– Inquirí sonriéndole amablemente, con una sonrisa que debió asemejarse a la de una "abuelita". Sé que él no me veía, pues yo tampoco lo veía a él, pero aprendí de cierto estudiante que sonreír ante los problemas siempre apacigua el ambiente.

Y funciono.

–Pero estas de salida…– Objeto.

–¿Y, qué?– Rebatí, siempre he sido espontanea en mis respuesta –He tardado mucho tiempo en morir, con que me demore un par de años más, no creo que haga mayor diferencia.

La paciencia de la espera la he aprendido de Sarada. La adopción es un tema difícil y más para cuando una mujer soltera quiere adoptar.

Iba a proseguir hablando, alegando que no tenía ningún inconveniente de ir a buscar a su hermano, cuando, como si él pudiera verme golpeo suavemente – _con dos dedos_ – mi frente.

–Se llama Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Por favor encuéntralo y tráelo hasta aquí _–_ Dijo él. A quien inmediatamente pude reconocer como el hermano mayor de aquel niño que me había cautivado.

La muerte de Sasuke estaba relacionada ínfimamente con la muerte de Itachi, su hermano mayor, él muchacho con el que estaba hablando.

Cuando iba a preguntar qué es lo había pasado ya no sentí su presencia. Pero pude escuchar un _"Gracias"_ Una palabra que nunca antes había tenido tanta fuerza para mí.

.

.

Vague por el pasillo estrecho y negro que conduce a esa "luz al final del túnel". En mi búsqueda por Sasuke, descubrí que aquí es donde muchas almas que se arrepintieron de morir quedaron estancadas, murmurando recuerdos o en un estado de somnolencia… Hundiéndose en la negrura de las paredes del lugar.

Volviéndose la nada misma.

No sé cuánto tiempo abre recorrido aquel pasillo, pero sentía que cada paso que daba me iba acercando más hacía él y hacia _ellos_.

Supe que eran _ellos_ por sus esencias. Casualmente estaban los tres juntos, pude imaginármelos que estaban acuclillados, con la cabezas del uno y el otro apoyados en sus hombros, como cual niños dormidos. Seguramente porque ya llevaban mucho tiempo allí.

Ellos tres compartían un pasado cargado de dolor. Era entendible, que hubiesen querido vivir un poco más y conocer lo que se les privo: Una vida con dicha. Era entendible, que se hubiesen estancado en este lugar muy lejos de aquella luz a la cual yo al llegar había estado bastante cerca.

El destino nuevamente me mostraba lo afortunada que era al tener la suerte de mi lado – _ser parte de esas personas que solo debe enfrentar a pequeños problemas…_ – Pero ¿Y ellos?

Parecía como si Dios, aquella fuerza omnipresente, se hubiese olvidado de ellos.

Sin embargo yo no me había olvidado de ellos. Yo lleve conmigo hasta la muerte el pensamiento de encontrarme con mis alumnos, de disculparme con ellos por no haberlos podido ayudar – _aunque sabía que tal vez ellos no me recordasen–_ Pero a mí ellos me dejaron una _marca…_ Y ahora llevaba conmigo la promesa de llevar a Sasuke hacia la luz.

No iba a dejarlos allí.

Cargando aquellas almas rotas, retome el camino hacia aquel punto de luz el cual parecía no tener fin. Pensé en un comienzo, que tal vez nunca le alcanzaría. Había tanto dolor en esos tres muchachos que la carga se hacía mayor a cada paso.

Pero, por mi obstinación a llevarlos hasta el final, llegue. Llegamos. Ellos aún estaban en ese estado de dormidos. Sin embargo, antes de cruzar aquella blancura para iniciar de nuevo… lo supe.

En esta vida no todo es gratis. No todos nacemos con buena estrella. No todo vemos lo afortunados que somos de tener a quienes tenemos a nuestro lado, de escucharlo, de entenderlo, de ayudarlo.

Solamente uno de nosotros cuatro podría cruzar a aquel lado.

Porque solamente uno de nosotros había sido el que recorrió el camino, hasta llegar aquí, donde está la luz, donde está el puesto de "merecer" de alguna forma patética, el entrar a aquel sitio de calidez. Y aquella entidad que hizo aquel recorrido, fui yo.

Si quería que ellos pasaran debía razonar alguna idea creíble para que aquella fuerza que nos impedía el paso a los cuatro al menos lo aceptara a ellos tres. Porque no iba a dejar que esta vez ellos se quedaran atrás.

Pensé por varios minutos, los cuales creo que se volvieron horas, días, semanas, meces o años – _aquí el tiempo es muy confuso_ – Pero no llegaba a encontrar alguna excusa o pretexto para que los muchachos pudiesen ingresar a aquel sitio que seguramente repondría sus almas.

Más tarde que temprano me di cuenta que tal vez debía mirar dentro de mí y ver quien era yo para poder entenderlos a ellos y poder ayudarlos.

Y yo, yo era una mujer que fue marcada por aquellas tres almas rotas que sostenía. "Sakura Haruno" lo que soy y quien fui, es gracias a ellos.

 _._

 _…Solo espero que nos volvamos a encontrar…_

.

.

 ** _Continuara..._**


	6. ¿Quienes somos, y hacia donde vamos?

**Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de _**Masashi Kishimito**_. La Historia tampoco es mía, es de la escritora _**MichiShisui**_ , quien me ha dado permiso para publicar su fic!

Esta ha sido una de las 1ras historias que leí en fanfiction y que me hizo amar el Fandom de Naruto ¡No podía permitir que se pierda! :'D

 **Sin más tiempo, espero que lo disfruten!**

* * *

 _ **Errores de Dios**_

 ** _._**

Capitulo II: ¿Quiénes somos y hacia dónde vamos?

 _._

 _._

 _¿Te has preguntado en algún momento sobre la constancia del tiempo y tu trascendencia en él? Si lo has hecho te darás cuenta que es efímera e insignificante. Solo eres una oración entre cientos de otros montones de páginas llenas de frases, que en conjunto forman párrafos y capítulos de un inmenso libro que se sigue escribiendo. Ese libro es el mundo y tú tan solo una línea en él._

 _._

Ellos sabían que su momento de morir había llegado nuevamente. Lo sentían en cada poro de aquel cuerpo que compartieron durante más de setenta años. Estaban acostados para tener mayor comodidad en el momento de partir. Esta vez no habría dolor ni miedo, pues a diferencia de las anteriores veces que han muerto, esta vez no estaban rodeados de personas que desconocían. Ellos estaban acompañados de ellos mismos.

No morirían a manos de nadie y no estarían solos en su agonía, esta vez no habría resentimiento, dolor, ni odio. Tal vez el cuerpo si estuviera solo cuando lo encontraran pero no ellos.

Naruto obligo a la espalda del cuerpo a sentarse en el almohadón de la cama y mirar la fotografía de la cómoda donde estaban ellos _–o más bien "ella-ellos"–_ sonriendo con una medalla que gano como premio internacional de artes en toda Asia. En la fotografía se podía apreciar la facciones de los tres, el sonrojo de Hinata, la mirada fría y ceñuda de Sasuke, quien aunque se quería mantener enojado se notaba contento. Y allí estaba la sonrisa alegre de él.

Era raro ver todo ello en una misma persona, pero ya se habían acostumbrado. O al menos él se había acostumbrado y sabía que sería raro el ya no sentirse parte de tres.

–T-Todavía no puedo creer que hayamos ganado– Comento animada Hinata, con aquel característico timbre de voz de ella que a pesar de ya estar sometidos en un cuerpo de anciana podía distinguirse.

El Uchiha chasqueo la lengua y arrugo las facciones.

–Dirás que ganaste. Porque el cuadro que presentaste fue tuyo no de nosotros.– Indico Sasuke con aquel tono seco y áspero. Le molestaba el que sus compañeros compartieran aquellos logros personales que él nunca tuvo porque sencillamente no los encontró. Ni siquiera en esta vida.

Depositando nuevamente la fotografía en la mesita de luz volvió a acostar el cuerpo enteramente. Morir de vejez era algo que en un comienzo le resulto impensable.

Sasuke había accedido únicamente a que llevaran esa foto hacia donde estaban residiendo, porque los dos idiotas habían terminado convenciéndolo con que en aquella foto parecían estar los tres y no solo un cuerpo, o más bien "una" persona, aunque claramente el cuerpo de "Sakura Haruno" era lo que todos identificaban. Y aunque odiaba admitirlo - _pues ya no podía negarlo_ \- había llegado a apreciarlos, pues pasaron por grandes momentos juntos.

Aunque hubo más malos momentos que buenos. Pero, por sobre las dificultades, aun teniendo que compartir el cuerpo con dos tortolitos. Volvería a desear, poder estar una vez más existiendo a su lado.

–No dejaras de tratar mal nunca a Hinata ¿Verdad?– Inquirió el Uzumaki riendo con suavidad mientras entrelazaba las manos del cuerpo. Una de las manos la posiciono él y la otra ella –Hinata ¿Crees que el cielo puedas prepararme ramen?

La cabeza asintió mientras los pómulos del cuerpo se sonrojaban debido a la reacción de la nombrada.

La Hyuuga había correspondido a los sentimientos de Naruto. Y aunque la relación se había dado difícil los dos habían podido sobrellevar ciertos momentos donde sin que nadie lo notara buscaban una especie de contacto. Donde lamentablemente Sasuke salía sobrando y siempre cortaba dichos momentos.

–¿Pueden guardar sus asquerosidades para después? Tks… me irritan– Espeto el Uchiha separando las manos del cuerpo que a él también le correspondía, apartando el avejentado rostro de las manos del propio cuerpo, como si con ello pudiera evitar que ambos volvieran a buscar el contacto.

Hinata se ruborizo de pena y sin intención alguna hizo que el cuerpo entero temblara. A pesar que ahora se llevaba mejor con Sasuke y que había podido- de manera leve- contarles quien fue ella antes de morir por primera vez, nunca pudo terminar de adaptase al humor huraño de su compañero.

–Yo seguiré diciendo que estas celoso de que Hinata me quiera más a mí que a ti. Eres un amargado. Y siempre serás un amargado gruñón– Comento burlón Naruto mientras reía y se ahogaba con una tos repentina que le indicaba que los años habían llegado a su fin.

Ya estaba cerca el final.

–Si serás tarado…– Mascullo Sasuke refiriéndose a la otra presencia masculina del cuerpo. Ayudado de Hinata, porque Naruto parecía no querer dejar de reír, aquel el cuerpo recuperara el poco aire en los pulmones, golpeándose así "misma" en el pecho para que la tos pasara.

El Uchiha había aprendido a lidiar con aquella personalidad que él consideraba estúpida pero que no era tan insufrible que tenía el Uzumaki. Extrañamente había una tregua de llevarse bien con su compañero y también con su compañera. Aunque solía perder el quicio bastante rápido con ella. Mucho más que con Naruto.

Y aquello era normal, él y Hinata eran opuestos en todo. Como dos ángulos adyacentes, solo coincidían en un punto -y ese era el que compartían un cuerpo- Mas luego de ello no volvían a coincidir en nada más.

–Creo…. Creo q-que ya ha llegado el momento– Indico Hinata colocando una sonrisa en los labios –E-Espero que nuestros amigos no se preocupen por nosotros…

Aquello último que dijo ella hizo que Naruto pusiera una mirada dramática -habían huido de Tokio para morir en Hiroshima- Complaciéndolo a él de morir en la ciudad de origen de los tres. El Uzumaki no sabía que tanto la Hyuuga como el Uchiha también pertenecían allí y que morir en el mismo lugar que habían muerto por primera vez de cierta forma curaba la herida del recuerdo de la primera muerte que habían tenido.

–S-saben…– Volvió hablar Hinata sintiendo que lentamente los parpados que le pertenecían a los tres se cerraban – Me alegro de que pese a las circunstancias, nos hallamos conoci-…– Sasuke la interrumpió tomando él el mando de la voz –Cállate. Porque me obligaras a decirles algo que vengo callando de hace tiempo. Así que solo cállate _Hinata_ – Las mejillas de Sakura Haruno se colorearon nuevamente por la Hyuuga quien no esperaba que Sasuke fuera realmente a aceptar que los apreciaba.

Naruto suavizo su expresión y coloco una sonrisa suave en los labios.

–Chicos– Llamo el Uzumaki, sabiendo que ellos ya lo estaban escuchando –Saben que los quiero ¿Verdad…?

No hubo respuesta pero si un "si" en el mutismo.

Y sin más, aquel mismo soplido frio que los había llevado por primera vez hace ya mucho tiempo volvió a arrastrarlos. Dejando nuevamente a tres almas posicionadas en un pasillo oscuro.

Solo que esta vez más cerca de lo que jamás estuvieron consiente de aquella luz.

.

.

 _¿Quiénes somos y hacia dónde vamos?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Estaban consientes -los tres estaban consientes- sentían su alma ligera y apreciaban aquella oscuridad con una mirada distinta la que lo hicieron la primera vez que llegaron allí, donde solamente pudieron echarse a dormir, esperando que esa misma oscuridad los absorbiera. Ahora sus almas estaban avejentadas a diferencia de aquella vez, sus almas estaban también curadas.

Habían aceptado su final.

Sin proponérselos el trio comenzó a caminar hacia aquel punto luminoso, los tres al mismo ritmo, los tres al mismo sitio, los tres experimentando una ansiedad relativa, los tres dispuestos a reencontrarse y despedirse en aquella luz. Nuevamente ninguno de ellos podía verse, pero ya habían pasado por no saber quiénes eran físicamente, pero se conocían tan bien en la esencia que dudaban alguna ve poder olvidar la calidez de alguno de ellos.

El destino los unió en un comienzo, por un lazo que tenía nombre, que tenía cuerpo y que no conocían su esencia- o al menos no la recordaban- pero si su nombre. El nombre que los tres portaron durante casi setenta años que había durado su nueva vida.

Cuando llegaron al extremo entre la oscuridad y la luz sintieron que alguien los estaba esperando. Volteándose sistemáticamente hacia aquella dirección donde si bien había presencia desconocida era como si ya lo hubiesen sentido.

Sintieron que sus almas se volvían nuevamente a la edad inicial con la que llegaron allí por primera vez. Hasta sus voces los delataban en cuerpos de adolescentes.

Los tres hablaron al unísono, superponiendo sus voces, nombrado a la persona más importante, a aquella que los "marco" al morir por primera vez.

–¿Itachi?– Llamo Sasuke creyendo que era su hermano. Aquel por quien siempre estuvo preocupado. De quien no supo que le ocurrió, pero al pesar de todo quiso que viviera muchos, muchos años más. Era su hermano, y aunque lo había envidiado siempre lo había querido.

–¿Ha-hanabi?- Inquirió Hinata, llamando aquella hermana por quien ella se callaba las golpizas, los maltratos los abusos de su anterior vida, temiendo que su padre fuera a por su hermanita todo el tiempo.

–¿Padre?– Indago Naruto, sin ningún rencor en su vocablos. Queriendo volver a ver aquel hombre y decirle que esperaba para la próxima tener una mejor relación. Una verdadera relación de padre e hijo, donde la madre de él estuviera con ellos.

Mas aquella presencia, negó con un simple "No". Y fue entonces que ellos tres sin necesidad de verla, pudieron apreciar la silueta rejuvenecida -como si tuviera veinte a treinta años- de aquel cuerpo que los contuvo durante su segunda estadía de vida.

–Ha pasado tiempo ¿verdad?– Indago la voz amable que tanto el Uzumaki como el Uchiha y la Hyuuga se habían acostumbrado a darle distinto timbres pero que al final seguía siendo la voz del cuerpo.

La voz de Haruno Sakura.

Ninguno de ellos supo que decir o que hacer. Habían pensado en la posibilidad de encontrarse con ella pero no creyeron que los estaría esperándoles. No durante tantos años, no después de que ellos pudieron vivir una vida tan hermosa gracias a aquella esencia femenina.

–No… No puede ser- Susurro Naruto incrédulo. Hinata estaba igual de sorprendida que él pero no encontraba palabras para decir nada.

La conciencia de los tres estaba en blanco.

–Veo que esta vez han llegado sin necesidad que fuera a buscarlo. Me alegra ello, ya no son unos niños que necesitan que su tutora los guie- Comento nuevamente la original, la verdadera Sakura Haruno sonriéndole con amabilidad. Sabiendo nuevamente que quienes tenían enfrente no podían verla.

Pero Naruto si pudo apreciar aquella sonrisa que él mismo había dado siempre durante su primera vida.

–¿N-no has estado esperando t-todo este tiempo?– Inquirió la Hyuuga siendo la primera en darse cuenta que sus vocablos habían vuelto a sonar como los de una muchacha de catorce años.

Sakura asintió.

–Claro. Hay algo que he querido decirles, y tenía que estar aquí para que me escuchen– Respondió con simpleza acercándose hasta donde suponía que estaba la esencia de Hinata, acertando al sentir la timidez innata de ella –Perdóname Hinata, como adulta te falle al no poder entenderte. Espero que en esta ocasión hallas podido aprender lo que es realmente tener padres. Y que nunca, nunca más dejes, que nadie te lastime. Callar jamás es una opción para el dolor.

Si las esencias podían abrazarse Sakura y Hinata lo habían descubierto. Llorando en un plano astral, curando aquellas cargas que se evaporaban dejando un sentimiento de paz nunca antes sentido.

–G-gracias…– Gimoteo Hinata.

-No…– Corrigió la profesora –Gracias a ti por enseñarme a ser una buena mamá para mi hija… Cuando me reúna con Sarada otra vez… Quiero ser una excelente madre, como la que me has enseñado a ser.

Diciendo aquello se separaron y apreciaron la una a la otra pudiendo empezar a verse, porque cuando el alma se desnuda ante otra son capaces de apreciar la esencia natural de estas. Ambas podían verse y la Hyuuga pudo recordar a aquella profesora con quien sin tener mucho contacto pudo sentir que pudieron ser grandes amigas.

Sakura aprecio la silueta de la joven, quien para su sorpresa y la de ella misma portaba aquel marinero que utilizaba en el instituto donde ella era profesora y la Hyuuga una estudiante. La maestra llevo su mano traslucida hasta el cabello índigo de ella, revolviéndolo con confianza y cariño. Luego de ello se voltio hacia el Naruto que al igual que Sasuke no entendía que es lo que estaba sucediendo pero ahora podían ver a la Hyuuga.

Y era tan frágil como la habían imaginado. Con unos hermosos ojos color nácar de pureza.

Mas ellos seguían sin poder verse.

–Naruto– Llamo la Haruno –Lamento siempre haber creído que eras un revoltoso problemático que llegaba a exasperarme durante la hora que impartía literatura y…– Empezó diciendo con cierto reproche de profesor que lentamente volvió a apaciguarse en ella hasta tornarse en una voz llorosa –Y… Gracias ¡Gracias por siempre sonreír Naruto! Gracias por hacerlo… ¡Me enseñaste una gran lección de humildad!

Estrechando en sus brazos al muchacho sintió que él le correspondía, el gesto indicándole que cualquier gratitud estaba de más. Restaurando aquella alma nuevamente a una silueta de un jovencito de mirada azulina como el cielo limpio, cabellos dorados como el sol y que sonreía con picardía y simpatía.

–No hay que agradecer Sakura- _sensei,_ más bien somos nosotros quienes estamos agradecidos con usted– Indico el Uzumaki alejándose del abrazo de la Haruno y yendo hasta posicionarse al lado de Hinata a quien pudo tomar la mano por primera vez después de tantos años de haberse conocido y de haber sabido que la amaba. Ambos portando el mismo uniforme, ambos habrían tenido un futuro juntos si no hubiesen muerto por primera vez. Y ahora, sabían que aquella maestra les había dado la oportunidad de rencontrarse y conocerse. Amarse de una manera especial, pero amarse –Gracias por darme la oportunidad de conocer a Hinata maestra. Fue la mejor muestra que un profesor y persona pudo darme nunca antes ¡ _Deberás_!

La mirada perlada se encontró con la de celeste. Entendiendo así que sea el destino que ellos tuvieran tarde o temprano terminarían uniéndose por una causa, una verdad, un error, o una profesora que lidiaría por ellos.

El Uchiha sintiéndose bastante incomodo -creyendo que esto únicamente concernía a sus compañeros iba a indicarles que él ya se iba- más cuando abrió la boca para decir algo, alguien pico su frente con dos dedos.

Tal como lo hacía Itachi, su hermano mayor.

–Y a ti Sasuke, perdóname por haber sido una niña boba y no haberte comprendido en aquel entonces. Y aún no puedo comprenderte del todo pero hay algo que si se y que creo que te importara saber…– Indico la mujer, la única adulta de alma entre ellos. Sakura sonrió aquel muchacho de doce años –Tu hermano te está esperándote del otro lado y me ha pedido que te lleve hasta él. Creo que ya es tiempo de que se rencuentren ¿Me permitirás esta vez ser más que una niña boba que no pudo entenderte?

Inquirió Haruno sintiendo una mano más pequeña que la de ella tomar la suya -justamente con la mano que le había picado la frente- Haciendo que pudiera verlo otra vez, y que él la viera a ella.

Ella había recobrado nuevamente su edad cuando lo había visto por primera vez en aquel recreo de aquel instituto en el que ella más tarde se volvería profesora.

–Claro– Contesto Sasuke sonriendo de medio lado, acabando de sentir que aquella persona que no era extraña delante de él había cumplido parte de un sueño que pudo haber tenido. Viendo delante de él a la niña de cabello rosas y ojos jades que siempre le incomodaba ver en el espejo.

Porque le hacía acordar a aquella parte de su vida pasada que él a diferencia de sus otros dos tortolitos compañeros si podía recordar. Aunque no entendía el porqué, pero no la había olvidado y mucho menos comprendía que tenía que ver ella con la parte de los sueños que el no pudo realizar.

Pero Sakura Haruno, para Sasuke fue ese punto de conexión entre el pasado y el ahora.

.

.

 _Sin necesidad de tomarse de las manos, pues estas las tenía extendidas hacia arriba, los cuatro –_ no los tres como fue durante tanto tiempo– _si no los cuatros, saltaron hacia la blancura de aquel inicio. Esperando que nuevamente sus destinos se volvieran a encontrar. Porque ellos habían compartido más que una vida, un cuerpo, un destino, un propósito, una marca… Ellos eran un lazo inquebrantable de la muestra, que de los errores de Dios el ser humano puede salir adelante._

 _Y ellos nunca se olvidarían de que;_

 _Nacieron_

 _Y murieron…_

 _Para al final poder llegar a aquella luz donde estaba el verdadero inicio de una vida que se habían ganado sin tener buena suerte –_ Uchiha Sasuke– _Sin tener el llamado carácter fuerte para enfrentar la vida –_ Hyuuga Hinata _– sin tener rencor por lo que otros le pusieron como carga y enfrentaba a la vida con una sonrisa –_ Uzumaki Naruto– _Y por último, sin haber nacido con la capacidad de ver que a su alrededor había personas sufriendo en serio, pero aprendiendo a verlas para intentar brindar bienestar a quienes pudiera ayudar –_ Haruno Sakura.

 _Ellos se rencontrarían y no había ninguna duda que estarían los cuatro juntos_.

.

.

 _¿Quiénes somos? Y ¿Hacia dónde vamos? Es parte de aquella fuerza que nos lleva a querer vivir_ _Porque vivir con o sin suerte, con o sin fuerza, con una sonrisa siempre o no. Es algo que solamente tú podrás elegir al final_.

 _Nadie debe imponerte nada._

Basta ya de los

 **ERRORES DE DIOS**

.

.

 ** _Fin..._**

* * *

 **Notas:**

 ** _Como ya dije esta fue una de las primeras historias que leí, antes de soltarme y empezar a escribir :')_**

 ** _Las correcciones las haré pronto... Se que me van a matar por no actualizar mis historias, pero, se que me van a entender cuando digo que este fics tenia que volver a ser publicado._**

 ** _Saludos, y un abrazo enorme a todos los que han quedado (como yo la 1ra vez) con un "no se que decir"!_**


End file.
